zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 70
Suggestions Blind vs. Sakon Battle of thieves. I considered Lockpicker vs. Sakon, but I decided Blind was a more charismatic character. If anyone thinks it would be better that way then just tell me.--MaloMart (talk) 23:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : : I actually think the Lockpicker fight suggestion would have been better, but I like this one too. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, I would've preferred Lockpicker vs. Sakon. This fight just doesn't interest me as much. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : Oh well, I guess I'll do that one next week.--MaloMart (talk) 00:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know about Blind, but Sakon is cool at least. Portal-Kombat : : yeah it works. lock picker vrs sakon might work better but this is good in itself. Oni Link 16:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : I do really like this one but do think the Lockpicker one might work a little better. --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : : I know they're both thieves and all, but it doesn't really appeal to me. Oddball 464 01:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : : I like it well enough.-- C2' / 02:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Epona vs. King of Red Lions The great batlle between Link's modes of Transportation. This is my first go at a suggestion, so try not to rip me to too many shreds.--RH 03:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : This has been suggested so many times, and usually I go neutral but I'm honestly just sick of this. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, this just won't work out. Portal-Kombat : : It's not a particularly bad fight, but there are better (and more original) suggestions out there. Don't worry, usually, people's first suggestions don't go through. It's some kind of curse or something. --AuronKaizer ' 03:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : people always shoot this one down for being cliched and unorigenal but i think it might do well as a fight if it ever got through Oni Link 21:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : XYZ, if you are so sick of it, the fight going through would make it so that no-one can suggest it for a year. Just saying.--RH 01:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : : I foresee a landslide of votes for Epona because the voters found sailing annoying. Oddball 464 01:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :: : That isn't how it works. Period. You should only vote for someting you like, not because your so sick of it you just want to get it out of your sight.'-- C2' / 02:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Snorrrrrrr'-- C2' / 02:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : : King of Red Lions! Diachronos (talk) 12:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : : C2, remember I was just saying. And you do have a point Oddball.--RH 14:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : : I know you were 'just saying'. And what you were 'just saying' I had a problem with. '-- C2' / 23:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Like Like vs. Tingle Battle of the most hated things in Hyrule. They both look stupid. Plus their either useless of harmful, or both. Armageddon1844 : :definet no. horrible connections and hated things that i like like Oni Link 21:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : I like...like. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : Oi! I've copyrighted that joke i ave Oni Link 22:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : Wow, really? 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : ... not Tingle. Portal-Kombat : : Oh no no no no no. Oddball 464 01:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : : Ergg...... Tingle Tingle Tingle. Enough!-- C2' / 02:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Dark Dragon vs. Stallord Its always received good support (+7 at one stage) so here it is again. Both are dragons that only use their arms and mouth. Both shoot similar fire/energy balls. Both battles require climbing higher to damage them (dark dragon's hands or the pillar) and both were specifically stated to exist due to the final boss. One is a final boss but the other is thought to be one of the best boss fights in the series : : I don't think the connections are all that good, but it's a good fight still. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : I've been waiting for you to resuggest this. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : Still awesome.--MaloMart (talk) 00:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : : Welcome back, good fight. Portal-Kombat : : Something Link kills vs something Link kills. I kinda have to support it. Diachronos (talk) 04:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : : A fight between two awesome dragon bosses. I like it!!! The Gerudo Guy 03:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : : I see nothing wrong, so why not. Oddball 464 01:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : : I see all green for this '''-- C2 / 02:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Great Armageddon1844 King Harkinian vs. Tingle I just thought a fight with them would be funny. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 00:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : : Um. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:43, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : : Gee it sure is ridiculous around here. In what way are they similar?--RH 02:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : : You should be forced to scrub all the floors in Hyrule for this :P --AuronKaizer ''' 02:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : : Take it away! (musketeer: yes my liege) Portal-Kombat : : No "One Month Later" No "Many Monthes Later" No Armageddon1844 : : You dare bring this fight to the suggestions? YOU MUST DIE! Oddball 464 01:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : : Suffice to say.....NO-- C2' / 02:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Comments Must their really be all these Tingle fights?'-- C2' / 02:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Umm..there are only two, you know. I guess even that's too much, but still. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::That's still two too many for me. It wouldn't be as bad if the suggestions weren't as terrible.-- C2''' / 03:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC)